Following the advancement of automation of machining, automatic loading devices for transferring workpieces from one site to another site to be processed by a machine become more and more popular. The workpieces can be die-cast products such as die-cast shells for smart phones. The one site can be a mold in which the die-cast products are formed. The machine can be a milling machine center for removing gates from the die-cast products.
Since the production trend of the die-cast products is small-volume production of a wide range of different items, an easy and quick adjustment of the spacing between the suction assemblies of the loading device becomes a requirement.